A New Light
by TheSuperCupcake
Summary: Aurora. The "daughter" of Vlad Masters. She's been sitting in the sidelines during Vlad's fights with the "oh so popular" Danny Phantom. Now foes have to be friends to save the ones they love. OC, AU and minor cussing.
1. Prologue

I've always loved the concept of a half-ghost girl raised by Vlad. Not like Danielle, but an actual girl that was raised by Vlad ever since she was born. So here's my story.

**NOTE: I added the ending because I don't like sad endings. **

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Rosewood, it's a girl!" a doctor exclaimed. A young woman sighed, and rested her head on the pillow. She had long golden brown hair, and her eyes were a beautiful blue color. The doctor handed her a beautiful baby girl. The woman gladly took her newborn daughter. The doctor nodded, and left the room. As the young lady stroked her baby, a ghost phased through the wall. He was wearing a black shirt, and gray pants on. His black hair was combed back, and his green eyes lit up when he saw the newborn baby.

"She's beautiful, Annabelle." He murmured. "What's her name?" Annabelle smiled.

"I was waiting for you to come." She said.

"Well, any names in mind?"

"Erin?"

"That's my sister's name."

"Jessica?"

"Nah."

"Aurora?" The man stayed silent for a moment.

"It's beautiful." He said. "Aurora Rosewood." He smiled as Aurora pointed a finger at her father. The tip of her finger glowed green, and it shot a small ectobeam at the ghost man. He easily dodged the ray.

"She's a halfa." He remarked.

* * *

Rain came pouring down on the small city of Amity Park. Annabelle was in a taxi, holding her beloved daughter. The ghost man, Martin, was flying invisibly over the car, keeping an eye on his wife and daughter.

A screech from a car tire interrupted the sweet atmosphere. The car twisted as the taxi driver desperately tried to stop the car. Annabelle clutched her baby. Martin looked around desperately for help, before swooping in to help his family. The ghost phased into the car, and extended his arms to grab his wife and daughter. He felt something cling on to his hand, and he flew out. He looked at what he had picked up. Aurora. His daughter clung to his hands, scared. Annabelle. Where was she? Martin looked around for his wife. She was still in the car! Martin flew down to rescue his beloved, but it was too late. The taxi had run into a building. Martin yelled in grief. He flew down to look for the woman he loved. He saw her body, lifeless in the backseat of the car. Tears came pouring out of his eyes.

His sadness was cut short as he was shot by an ectobeam. Aurora fell out of his hands, only to be caught by black gloves. Martin looked up. A blue-skinned vampire-like ghost held his precious daughter. Martin narrowed his green eyes.

"Let go of her!" he growled, before racing towards the ghost. The mystery ghost merely shrugged, and wrapped his cape around him and Aurora. The two disappeared in a pink beam. Martin yelled in grief. He had lost the two most important people in his life. The ghost looked back at his dead wife. Her ghost had risen out of her body. A tall, statuesque ghost stood before him. Annabelle as a ghost. Martin smiled. He hadn't lost Annabelle completely.

"We're going to find Aurora." He said, determined.

* * *

**I made up all the OC names up on the spot except for Aurora's. Can't you tell?**

**Review!**


	2. Fourteen Years Later

**Here's the next chapter in this story. By the way, in case any of you guys are asking, Vlad knows Aurora's name because he was watching Annabelle and Martin name her. He didn't cause the car accident, though.**

* * *

Fourteen years later…

"Aurora! Breakfast!" Vlad called from downstairs. Aurora groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead. Her golden-brown hair spread out against her pillow, and her teal-gray eyes were sleepy.

"Give me five more minutes!" Aurora yelled back. She closed her eyes, only to be interrupted by Vlad phasing through the floor.

"You've asked for more time _seven times_ already!" he scolded. Aurora groaned again, and pulled her blanket over her head.

"If you come down I'll make your favorite." Vlad bribed. The blanket suddenly went flat as Aurora phased through the floor.

"Dad! Breakfast!" Aurora called. Vlad rolled his eyes, and phased through the floor. Aurora was eagerly waiting at the table with her legs crossed.

"Blueberry waffles with a side of French toast, please. Don't forget the soymilk." Aurora said cheerfully. Vlad sighed and rolled his eyes. The man got to work on breakfast.

"We're moving." He announced. Aurora's mouth dropped open.

"What? But I love Wisconsin!" Aurora protested.

"Well, you're going to love Amity Park!"

"Amity Park! But that's where the Fentons' live! Don't you hate them?"

"We're moving there. Period." Aurora scoffed, and rolled her blue-gray eyes.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Aurora, you don't even have friends here! You're home-schooled and you're almost never out!"

"Fine! But I'm going to get some air." Aurora said as she got up. She walked into the backyard. The fresh air relaxed her, and the gentle breeze brushed against her skin. She gazed out into the distance.

She was going to miss Wisconsin. Vlad was right though; she didn't have any friends. The only friend she had was the teenage store clerk across the street. And that was just because Aurora goes there every week to read magazines. She had no mother – She was adopted. Aurora sighed.

"Aurora! Time to come back in!" Vlad called from inside. Aurora took one last look at her backyard, and walked back in.

"Hey when are we moving anyways?" Aurora asked as she sat back down.

"Two weeks from now. Maybe sooner." Vlad said. Aurora groaned.

"Great." She muttered sarcastically. "Anyways, are you done with breakfast yet?"

"Almost." Vlad said, as he added some maple syrup to the waffles. He picked it up, and passed it to his adoptive daughter.

"Thanks." Aurora said as she picked up a fork.

* * *

The brown-haired girl wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Dad!" she called.

"Yes?" came the reply as Vlad entered the dining room.

"I'm going to go flying." Aurora said.

"Fine, but be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Aurora stood up, and closed her eyes. Black* rings formed at her waist, and they split. The rings traveled in separate ways until they disappeared, leaving a ghost girl.

Aurora Plasmius, as she called herself. Her ghost form had a gray top that had a wide black band stretching diagonally across the middle of the shirt. She wore black tights and white gloves. Black boots reached her knee**. Her brown hair was replaced with a pale blue color***. Her teal-gray eyes were now ectoplasm green.

"Be back by noon! You have your home-schooling lesson!" Vlad reminded her. Aurora nodded, and flew out of the house.

* * *

_*** - She has black rings because she's been exposed to Vlad's ghost energy all her life, which means she has absorbed Vlad's "black ring energy".**_

_**** - She was born a halfa, so her clothes would normally just change color when she turned ghost. Vlad tampered with her ghost half, and he gave her that suit.**_

_**Basically, her ghost half is made by Vlad.**_

_***** - Blue is the opposite of brown.

* * *

**_

**Review! Or I'll get ya!**


	3. Welcome to Amity Park

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Everything's packed up, Dad." Aurora said, sitting on a box labeled 'Living Room.'

Aurora and Vlad had spent a week packing up their possessions. Now the mansion was as empty as a ghost town. Vlad sighed and looked around.

"Then we better get to the moving van." Vlad said.

"Dad! Why can't we just fly over to Amity Park?" Aurora protested. "It's a lot faster than those crummy little pieces of-"

"Aurora! If you so much finish that sentence..." Vlad warned. Aurora crossed her arms.

"Metal." She said smoothly. Vlad sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

Aurora grunted as she pushed the last box into the van. She brushed her hands against each other for a moment, and got into the van. Her adoptive father was sitting in the passenger seat. He signaled for her to get into the back seat. Aurora nodded, and sat down.

"Buckle up." The driver said. She was around 30 years old, and her hair was in a side ponytail. She wore a red top with skinny jeans in a desperate attempt to make herself look younger.

Aurora grabbed the black belt and fastened it. She crossed her arms, and stared back at the mansion she once lived in.

* * *

"Aurora, we're here." Aurora sleepily opened her eyes. Vlad was outside the van, waiting for Aurora to get out. She sat up, and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Now help me get the boxes out." Vlad ordered. Aurora nodded, and stumbled out of the van.

The house was fairly large, but it was nothing compared to the luxurious mansion Aurora had once lived in. The small house was painted white, and the front porch had a bench-swing. It was like a house out of the 80's. Aurora looked back at Vlad. He tossed her a key. It was small and silver, with Aurora's initials printed on it. She walked to the front door of her new house. She opened the white door, and got in. The house was completely empty, but large. Aurora looked around, and turned ghost, letting the black rings glide along her body.

The ghost girl turned intangible, and explored the house. She found what looked like her new bedroom. The walls were painted baby blue, and a wide window was on the far east of the room. A bed was already placed in the room. Aurora nodded in approval. She phased through the floor, and headed towards the front door.

"Vladdy, pal o' pal!" a voice came from outside. Aurora peered out the window. Her father was facing a man in an orange jumpsuit. His messy hair was raven-black and his blue eyes were excited. Next to him was a petite young lady in a blue jumpsuit. Her auburn hair was cut short, and her violet eyes were rather bored. Vlad smiled, and brought them to the house.

As he walked through the front door, he saw Aurora in her ghost form. He quickly jumped in front of her, letting his adoptive daughter change back.

The 14-year-old girl peered out from behind Vlad, and saw the two strangers.

"Dad? Who are your friends?" Aurora asked. Vlad smiled, and stood beside the couple.

"This is Maddie and Jack Fenton, my college friends." He said. Aurora tilted her head to the side.

"The Fentons? But I thought you hate-" Aurora was cut short by Vlad's death glare. Aurora strained her voice before catching herself.

"Jack, Maddie, this is my daughter Aurora." Vlad said. Jack smiled.

"I never knew you had a daughter!" he exclaimed.

"I'm adopted." Aurora said. Maddie nodded.

"Well, that's nice." She commented. "Are you coming to the reunion with your father?" Aurora tilted her head.

"Reunion?" she echoed. Vlad pressed his hands together.

"Ah, yes. Aurora, I'll tell you about it later." He said calmly. Aurora nodded, and faked a smile.

* * *

Aurora unpacked some of her possessions. She looked into her full-body mirror. There stood a petite fourteen-year-old girl with golden-brown hair and blue-gray eyes. She was wearing a dark green sweater and jeans. On her feet was a pair of black flats. Bangs covered most of her left eye.

Aurora sighed, and lay down on her bed until she heard her father's call.

"Aurora!" The teenager sat back up, and phased through the floor. Vlad was waiting for her impatiently with a newspaper in hand.

"You're not home-schooled anymore." He said. Aurora widened her eyes.

"But then I'll have to go to public school." Aurora remarked. Vlad nodded.

"Starting tomorrow, you're attending Casper High."

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Casper High

**Sorry for my lack of updates! Here's a nice long chapter for you guys :)**

* * *

Aurora stared at her school schedule. She scanned through her classes. English, Math, Lunch, Science, History, Geography. Aurora sighed, and looked at her first class. English with Mr. Lancer in room 354.

The teenage girl looked around. She saw a boy with black hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a red logo and baggy jeans. Aurora approached him.

"Excuse me, but do you know where room 354 is?" Aurora asked. The boy looked away from his locker.

"With Mr. Lancer?" he asked. Aurora nodded. The boy stuffed a book in his locker and quickly closed it.

"I can show you. You're new here?" he said. Aurora nodded again.

"I'm Aurora." She said.

"Danny."

"Nice to meet you." Aurora greeted. She swung her bag over her shoulders and followed the boy down the hall.

"So, did you just move here?" he asked.

"Yeah, from Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?"

"Yeah. It's nice over there."

"But Amity Park is probably much better than Wisconsin." He commented. Aurora stopped mid-walk.

"_Excuse me?"_ she said, her voice cold. "Did you just insult my home?" Danny looked confused, before opening his mouth to speak.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Aurora tapped her fingers angrily against her bag.

"_But Amity Park is much better than Wisconsin."_ She mocked. Danny held his confused look, before laughing.

"Aurora, it's not your home anymore. Amity Park is." He laughed. Aurora grew angrier, and practically punched her bag.

"Listen Danny, I didn't want to move here!" she said irritably. "Wisconsin is what I call home. Not this stupid Amity Park!" Danny's amused look turned annoyed.

"It's just a simple move!" he said hotly. Aurora felt her eyes flash green for a moment.

"Just a simple move? Danny, it wasn't that simple. My LIFE has never been simple!" she yelled. Aurora felt the gazes of other students watching the heated fight. Aurora felt her eyes glow green again. She blinked, and they reverted back to their gray hue. Aurora walked swiftly past Danny, letting her bag whack him in the leg.

Aurora fought the urge to run back and shoot him with a blast. Aurora clutched her bag again tightly. She looked around for the room 354. She finally found a brown door labeled "English – 354." Aurora groaned silently, remembering that _he_ was in the same class. She pushed the brown door open.

The room was fairly large, but it was cluttered with wood desks. Most of the students were already seated. Some girls had a nail file or lip gloss out, while a few boys were tossing around a football. In the front was a large, ebony colored desk. Sitting in it was a bald man with a blue shirt tucked into his khakis. He had a black beard, and was on the heavier side. On the desk was a nameplate that said, 'Mr. Lancer.'

Aurora approached Mr. Lancer. "Hi, I'm the new student." She greeted. Mr. Lancer smiled, and grabbed a clipboard from his desk. He briefly scanned the paper, before looking back up.

"Aurora Rosewood-Masters?" he asked. Aurora nodded. Mr. Lancer put the clipboard down, and stood up. He examined the room.

"Class, we have a new student." He said calmly. The class didn't hear him. Mr. Lancer cleared his voice, and repeated his previous statement.

"Settle down now. We have a new student." He said louder. Aurora casually swayed back and forth. Is this what High School was like?

Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes at the class. "Listen up!" he yelled. The class froze, and swiftly put away their belongings. Lipstick caps got pushed back, footballs dropped on the ground, and students stopped mid-sentence. Mr. Lancer smiled.

"Class, we have a new student." He announced. He gestured to Aurora. "This is Aurora Rosewood-Masters. I expect you to make her feel wel-" Mr. Lancer was interrupted by a teenage boy walking in. He was panting, and his face had a cut on it.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." He apologized. Aurora let out a quiet snort. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Mr. Fenton, that's the eleventh time this month." Aurora held in her laughter. Danny nodded and sighed. He took off his backpack and took a seat. Mr. Lancer sighed, and looked back at the class.

"I expect you to make Ms. Masters feel welcome." He continued. Aurora nodded, and walked towards an empty seat. She stared at her feet for a quick second, but held her head up again. She headed to the seat again, only to find it occupied by none other than Danny. Aurora crinkled her brow. Just a second ago the seat was empty, and now it held the teenage boy.

"Ms. Masters, there's an empty seat there." Mr. Lancer said. Aurora looked to where he was pointing. She almost groaned. Right next to _him._

School went by slowly. Aurora already knew most of the lessons from home schooling. She spent most of the time doodling on her notebook, pretending like she was taking notes. She was glad when the loud, shrill bell rang. Aurora got up and grabbed her bag. Danny was walking down the hall, ready to leave. Aurora couldn't help but stick her foot out. The boy tripped over her ankle, and fell facedown on the floor. Aurora let out a small giggle. Danny got up slowly. He shot a glare at Aurora, to which she innocently shrugged off. Aurora swiftly got past the students, turning her feet intangible at times. When she escaped out the door, she let out a sigh of relief. If that was high school, she could handle it. She headed towards her locker, and stuffed her unneeded books in.

A low beep came from her phone. Aurora picked it up. It was from Vlad. She answered the phone.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Aurora, I'm going to the reunion tonight. Can you stay home alone for the night?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Excellent. Now, go ahead and fly home. Bye." Aurora hung up the phone, and stuffed it in her tan bag. She looked around. Aurora saw a janitor's closet, and quickly went in. She closed her eyes, and let black rings glide over her thin body.

She opened her now green eyes, and flew out of the school.

* * *

**Review Please! I need two reviews for the next chapter!**


	5. Danny Phantom

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, where Aurora meets the infamous Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Aurora…Aurora!" a voice yelled sternly. Aurora opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Dad! What time is it?" she asked, flicking on her lamp. She squinted at the bright light, but looked at her tiny clock.

"Dad, it's 2 AM. This better be good." Aurora groaned. She lay her head down on the pillow. Vlad sighed irritably He handed Aurora a photo. The teenage girl curiously took it, and examined it.

It pictured a ghost boy with white hair and green eyes and a black and white jumpsuit on. Aurora set the picture on her nightstand.

"Aurora, I need you to do me a favor." Vlad said. Aurora yawned and nodded. She lay her head down on her pillow. "You need to get this boy for me. His name is Danny Phantom." Aurora yawned.

"Okay. Okay. Goodnight." Aurora drowsily said. She flicked off her lamp.

"Aurora, there's still more you need to know!"

"Tell me in the morning." Aurora groaned. Vlad sighed, and phased into his room.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! _Aurora opened her eyes and yawned. She slammed her hand against the alarm clock, and quickly glanced at the clock. In tiny numbers, it read 8:00 AM.

Aurora gasped. _School starts right now! _Aurora quickly flew out of bed towards her closet. She grabbed the first things she saw, and rapidly threw them on. She turned into her ghost from, and flew into the kitchen. Vlad was reading the newspaper, with a plate of eggs in front of him. He looked up when Aurora flew into the room.

"Aurora, about last night…" he said casually. Aurora quickly got a cereal bar and threw it into her tan bag, which she grabbed from the coat rack.

"Sorry-can't-talk-gotta-go-bye!" Aurora said quickly. She flew out of the house, towards Casper High. She spotted the building. She groaned when she saw the gates were closed. She poked her head through the wall, and silently cursed her luck. The hallway was empty. She flew in, and went inside a janitors' closet to change back. She opened the door, and ran to her classroom. The bell went off. _Crap, I'm late!_ She burst in through the door, panting.

"Ms. Masters, you're late." Mr. Lancer said. Aurora nodded reluctantly.

"Sorry…" she apologized. Aurora stared at her feet, and headed towards her seat. She noticed Danny trying to hold in his laughs. She shot a cold glare at him, and took her seat.

* * *

Aurora grabbed her books from her locker and stuffed them into her bag. She closed her locker, and went into a nearby janitors' closet. She flicked on a switch.

"Going gh-," a voice said, but was cut off by the bright light. Danny Fenton. Aurora laughed.

"Going where?" she asked. Danny nervously put his hand to his neck.

"Aurora…hi…" he said awkwardly. Aurora smiled.

"What are you doing in a janitors' closet talking to yourself?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"Oh really?" Aurora said slyly, raising an eyebrow. "So, do you mind being a gentleman and getting out?"

"Nope."

"So, tell me again what you're doing in the closet?"

"This is madness." Danny said, crossing his arms and sighing. Aurora smiled.

* * *

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Aurora's voice rang from inside the closet as Danny was kicked out. Aurora closed and locked the door, and flew out as a ghost.

Aurora was flying in high in the sky, heading towards her house. A blue wisp suddenly came out of her mouth. She looked around. She saw three vulture like ghosts attacking a white-haired boy. Aurora smiled.

She fired up an ecto-beam, and shot one at the bird. The ghost went flying back as the other two were shot. The ghost boy flew towards her.

"Thanks." He said. Aurora shot him with a green beam. He flew back a few feet.

"W-what was that for?" he asked, confused. Aurora narrowed her eyes at him. She shot another beam at him, which he dodged.

"Who are you?" he asked. Aurora shot multiple shots at Danny Phantom. He dodged all three, except for the fourth one.

"So, Danny Phantom, is it?" Aurora said, shooting more green rays at the ghost boy. "By the way, the name's Aurora Plasmius."

"Yes, thanks for noticing." He said sarcastically as he dodged the rays. He fired some of his own, glowing green. Aurora dodged one, but soon another hit her, and she flew back.

Aurora fell hard against the roof of her house. She quickly phased in, and flew to the kitchen. Vlad was at the table, looking up from his book.

"Aurora, why are you so tense?" he asked.

"Because I'm waiting for Danny Phantom to burst in through our roof." Aurora said, looking at the ceiling. Soon, a small ecto-beam shot through the ceiling. Aurora jumped at it, and tackled down Danny, who came flying in. Aurora shoved him in a kitchen chair, and held him there.

Vlad stood up from his seat. "Recognize me, Daniel?" he said slyly as he changed into his ghost form. Danny scowled at Vlad.

"So, Plasmius, how much did you pay her to capture me?" Danny said. Aurora hit him in the face with an ecto-beam.

"I came free." Aurora said coldly. Vlad laughed.

"So, Daniel. Did you tell my daughter of your little 'identity'?" Vlad asked. Aurora tilted her head.

"Identity?" she echoed. Vlad smiled.

"Aurora, hand me the Plasmius Maximus." He said. Aurora nodded, and walked into the living room. She came out with a belt and key. She passed them to her father. Vlad nodded his thanks, and placed the belt on Danny. He pressed a button, and the belt zapped Danny. The ghost boy screamed, as the belt shocked him. The white haired ghost boy faded out, revealing a scrawny black-haired boy with blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. Aurora smiled in shock.

"I suddenly feel a lot less guilty."

* * *

**Two reviews till the next one! And yes, four reviews means two chapters :)**


	6. EctoAcne

**Here's the next chapter. WARNING: if you do not like fanfictions that are basically episodes with OC intervention, then you might as well end the story here, because the rest of this story is based off the episode, "Masters of all Time", which is one of my all-tme favorite episodes. The story will basically be that episode with Aurora mixed in.**

**Also, I changed the summary, because the story was originally going to be about Aurora needing to get Danny, but since then, the plot line has changed. I tend to twist and turn stories as I go along.**

* * *

"I suddenly feel a lot less guilty." Aurora said, changing back into a human. Danny's eyes widened as he face-palmed himself.

"How did I not notice that?" he mumbled to himself. Aurora nodded to Vlad, and disappeared into her room upstairs. She got out her homework, and started working on it. She occasionally cringed when she heard Danny's screams of pain coming from the kitchen.

* * *

_A Season Later…(Masters of All Time)_

Aurora phased in through the ceiling, into the kitchen. She lay down her school bag, and headed towards the cupboard. The brown haired girl opened up the cupboard, and got out a box of crackers. She turned around, grabbing a ship from the box.

A blue wisp came out of her mouth, frightening Aurora. She dropped her snack box in shock as two ghosts came phasing in through the wall. The two ghosts crashed into the kitchen table. Aurora sighed in relief as she realized who they were.

"It's a rare day when I come home and you two aren't ripping each other's hair out." Aurora remarked, picking up the dropped crackers and dumping them in the trashcan. She nodded to her father and Danny, and disappeared upstairs.

_The Next Day…_

Aurora sat in a booth at the Nasty Burger, sipping a soda and reading a copy of the book _Night Whispers. _She picked up a fry and dipped it in ketchup.

Suddenly the doors flew open, revealing a teenage girl with auburn hair and a wide blue headband. Her face had a look of fright on it, and she started running. Aurora turned her head to watch the girl. She quickly ran to a booth, where three people were sitting. Out of curiosity, Aurora stuffed her book in her bag, and followed the girl. As she got closer, she recognized the girl as Jasmine Fenton, better known as Jazz. Aurora followed her until she came across a booth.

"Danny, run!" she said quickly. Danny looked up from his shake.

"Run? Why should I'" he was cut off by the doors opening once again. Aurora turned her head to see two middle-aged adults, both wearing 80's clothing.

"Dude!" they both said simultaneously, in an effort to make themselves look "hip." Aurora burst out in laughter as she recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. The rest of the restaurant started laughing, along with Aurora. The teenagers sitting at tables grabbed their cameras for pictures. Jazz quickly sat down and hid under the table, and mumbled something to Sam.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton "strutted" down the walkway.

"Dudes, we're like, totally late for 80's night at the _Material Grill_." Mr. Fenton said, turning to Danny's booth with his wife. Mrs. Fenton held up a wallet, and bended over Danny.

"But you like, totally forgot your wallet." She said. Danny crouched lower into his seat.

"Uh, thanks." He said, bitterly taking the wallet.

"Don't even mention it." Mr. Fenton bellowed. "We totally love you, man!" Mrs. Fenton grabbed Danny in a bear hug, making Aurora burst in laughter again.

"If I pass out," he weakly said to Jazz, "I give you permission to _not _resuscitate me." Mr. Fenton held up a radio on his shoulder.

"C'mon Maddie." He said. "Let's crank up the tunes and Moonwalk outta here." Mrs. Fenton squealed with delight.

"Ooh, just like our college days!" she exclaimed as the two walked out in dance. A redheaded boy quickly jumped in front of the table, and held out a camera.

"This one's going straight to the internet!" he exclaimed. Aurora laughed, and stepped out of the photographer's way.

Danny grunted in frustration and stormed out of the restaurant. Amused, Aurora followed him, along with his friends.

Outside, Danny's eyes narrowed at Aurora.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked angrily. Aurora shrugged.

"Nothing." She said, smiling and turning invisible. Danny groaned.

"Just once, I wish I could live in a normal family!" he yelled.

"Which you never will, as long as you are Jack Fenton's son." A voice echoed from above. Aurora looked up. Vlad flew down from the sky, landing on the floor. Danny mumbled something, and blue-white rings slid across his thin body, transforming him into a ghost.

"What do you want with me this time, Plasmius?" he said angrily. Vlad pressed his hand to his face in pain as he turned back into a human.

"Uhhh…." He grunted. He lifted up his face, revealing giant red pimples on his face. "The Ecto-acne…it's back." Aurora gasped, and quickly ran to her father.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. Vlad grunted weakly again as Aurora helped him up.

"Please help me," he said weakly to Danny. Sam snorted.

"Help you?" she retorted.

"Yeah, why would he want to do that?" Tucker said. Vlad smiled evilly.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said. Aurora tilted her head as Vlad took a pod out of his jacket and flung it at Sam and Tucker.

"Aurora, change into a ghost, fast." He ordered. Aurora nodded, and let the black rings glide over her body.

Purple smoke released from the pod, surrounding Sam and Tucker. The two teens coughed as it filled their lungs. Danny started to run, but Vlad grabbed onto his ankle.

"Help me find a cure, or my fate is theirs." He said. His face fell down again weakly. Aurora raced over to help her father.

The smoke cleared up, revealing two teens, covered in pimples.

* * *

**Again, two reviews till the next one!**


	7. Back to the Past

**WARNING: The following chapter_s_ will have minor cussing. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I would like to give a quick shout-out to all me awesome reviewers: **

**CrazyAboutThisStory: thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**Codiak: Like father like daughter :)**

**Danni99981: I make mistakes a lot :)**

**GhostDog401: Thanks for the encouragement :)**

**aem82: lol, thanks! Why yes, Aurora is quite bitter. I think Vlad wore off on her :) Also, I 3 your stories!**

**artfan: lol, don't hurt yourself! **

* * *

Sam and Tucker screamed as Danny and Aurora tried to wake Vlad up.

"Vlad! Wake up! Tell me there's an antidote! Tell me you're bluffing, tell me anything, and just wake up!" Danny desperately said. Aurora slapped him.

"You've obviously never heard of Ecto-Acne before!" she said icily. "There's no known antidote!"

"Back off ghost!" a voice said. Green slime shot towards the two halfas, flinging them both into crates.

"This is why I hate your family." Aurora grumbled as she picked a wood shaving out of her pale blue hair. Aurora turned to Danny, only to realize he was unconscious.

"What a hero." Aurora groaned sarcastically. The attackers appeared, wielding ecto-weapons.

"Nobody snuffs around Jack Fenton's college pals!"

Jazz came running towards her parents.

"Danny!" she screamed. "Must… be around here somewhere." She finished when she noticed her parents. Aurora quickly grabbed Danny by the shoulders, and phased them through the floor.

"Found him!" Jazz said, appearing with Danny and Aurora. "And Aurora!" Danny stopped, and innocently put his hands behind his back.

"Thanks for finding me!" he said to his older sister. Mr. Fenton gasped as he looked past the three teens. Mrs. Fenton quickly ran to Sam and Tucker, and inspected them.

"They've got a serious case of Ecto-acne!" she reported, then narrowed her eyes. "And there's only one place that knows how to treat it!" Danny looked up hopelessly.

"Please say hospital, please say hospital, _please _say hospital!" he murmured.

* * *

"She said hospital, alright." Aurora laughed. They were in the Fenton house, but it was covered in duct tape and signs saying, "Keep out!"

Danny glared at Aurora.

"You're not helping." He said blandly. Aurora shrugged.

"Who ever said I helped _you?_" she replied.

"Looking good, Vladdy!" Jack exclaimed. Suddenly, the bars dropped. "Oh, who am I kidding, you're a goner." Tucker at up abruptly.

"_What! _I can't be a goner! I haven't even dated a cheerleader yet!" he exclaimed. Aurora snickered.

"First question: why would a cheerleader _want _to date you?" She remarked. Tucker lay down on the bed again. Danny gave Aurora cold look, before looking back at his mother.

"There has to be _something _we can do for them." He said. Maddie sighed.

"I wish I could. But I still can't identify the impurities that are causing the lethal acne." She said. Tucker and Sam sat up.

"Lethal?" that asked in unison. Vlad sat up.

"Ah, life can be so unfair." He said. Danny snatched his collar.

"I swear, if-" Danny said, only to be cut off by Aurora running forward and slapping his hand.

"Lay one hand on my dad, and I swear I'll make you wish you've never been born." She threatened. Vlad lay down on the bed.

"If I were you, I'd focus more on saving your friends." He said. Aurora looked at Sam and Tucker, who were gasping for breath. Vlad suddenly fell back down weakly. Aurora stiffened, then looked at Danny.

"Find a cure, fast. They're running out of time." She said. Danny grinned.

"Time…that gives me a great idea." He said. Aurora groaned.

"Should I be scared or disturbed?" she asked sarcastically. Danny looked at Aurora.

"Ghost Zone. Clockwork. You coming?" he asked. Aurora cocked an eyebrow.

"Even though I'd rather kick your ass, I'll go. Tell me the plan on the way there." She decided.

* * *

"It's a horrible idea." Clockwork's voice echoed from his lair. Aurora laughed.

"Told ya." She said.

"I'm the ghost of time, not the ghost of miracle cures." Clockwork said. Aurora crossed her arms casually, and smiled. Danny glared at Aurora, then back at Clockwork.

"Send me back in time to my parent's college days, Clockwork." He said. "I can prevent the accident that gave Vlad his original outbreak of ecto-acne, _and _his ghost powers!" Aurora glared at him.

"And what about me? Dad said my parents abandoned me because of my ghost powers! He adopted me because he was a halfa too! What'll happen to me when we come back from the past?" Aurora questioned. Danny sighed.

"Someone will have adopted you, I don't know!" Danny said. Aurora narrowed her gray eyes, at Danny, and then turned back to Clockwork.

"Changing the past can have dire consequences." Clockwork warned. "Are you willing to take that risk?" Danny's gaze turned hard, and he looked back at his dying friends.

"Please! Tucker and Sam are my best friends." Danny said. Aurora narrowed her eyes at Danny.

"And I don't have a choice." Danny said.

"You always have a choice." Clockwork said. "But since you _insist _on learning things the hard way," with that, he waved his hand, and a swirling green portal appeared, and faded into a picture of a college. Danny flew towards the portal, with Aurora following. He tilted his head.

"I thought you weren't coming?" he asked. Aurora sighed.

"If it saves Vlad's life, then I'll go." She explained. Danny snorted.

"I've never seen you so…caring." He remarked. Aurora glared at him.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. With that, the two ghosts flew into the portal.

A stone sign read, _University of Wisconsin, 1848. _Aurora and Danny appeared in front of the sign, and Danny quickly pressed himself against it. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"You're a ghost, not a secret agent." She joked. Danny quickly covered her mouth, and looked behind the sign. Aurora almost laughed. In front of the building were countless college students, dressed in 80's clothing.

"Destroy the past? And what? Lose all this culture?" Danny remarked.

"Awesome outfits, dudes!" a voice came from behind them Aurora and Danny turned around to see a college student. Aurora crossed her arms.

"I'm a _girl." _she pointed out. The college student walked away.

"Oh great. We blend." Danny groaned. Aurora rolled her eyes. As her eyes were twirling, she noticed a sign that read, _Ghost Portal._ Aurora peeled it off of the bulletin board.

"Hey, Danny. Look at this." She said, gesturing towards the paper. Danny stopped mumbling to himself, and took the paper.

"Ghost Portal experiment in room 101." He read. Aurora laughed.

"Now stop mumbling to yourself, and get going, ghost kid!" she said, flying towards the roof of the school.

* * *

Aurora and Danny poked their heads through the ceiling. Three students, one large man, one petite woman and a young man were looking at a proto-type thing. Aurora flew in. The young man and woman exchanged conversation, before the female turned away.

"Jack! Did you fill the filtrater with ecto-purifier?" she called. Aurora snickered.

"On it, baby!" Jack called. Aurora laughed.

"So, your parents were _always _dorky?" she joked. Danny glared at her, then continued to watch his parents and Vlad.

Jack was staring at a clipboard, and grabbed what he thought was the ecto-purifier. Instead, his gloved hand grabbed a diet cola. Danny gasped, but Aurora burst out in silent laughter. Vlad went over to the portal and inspected it.

"I'm telling you, Jack. It won't work." He remarked.

"Bogus, V-man!" Jack exclaimed. "It totally will!" Vlad shrugged, and took a closer look at the portal. Jack grabbed a remote, and yelled, "Bonsai!"

The portal fired up, and shot out green goo. Danny gasped, and flew in quickly. He pushed Vlad out of the way, while Jack and Maddie ducked for cover. Aurora watched the goo bounce off certain objects, and headed for Maddie. Aurora quickly flew in to help her, but Vlad raced forward, and pushed her out of the way.

The two students lay together on the floor, whispering to each other. Danny smiled.

"No ecto-acne, no Plasmius. Mission accomplished." He announced. Aurora stared at the three students.

"I'm not sure if this is right…" she murmured. Suddenly, Danny and Aurora were zapped into Amity Park.

* * *

**Two reviews for the next one!**

**Click it! l**

** l**

** lWell, it's somewhere here...**


	8. The Aftermath

**Sorry for my slow updates! BUT, here's a long chapter to make up for it!**

* * *

Aurora gasped as she appeared in Amity Park. She quickly recognized where she was: in front of the Fenton household.

"Back home." Danny said, flying forward. "And no quarantine tent either! Which means everyone's alright!" Aurora looked at the house, but noticed it was strangely, normal. There was no obnoxious, blinking sign that read, "Fenton Works."

Aurora curiously flew towards the house.

"I think." Danny finished. Aurora and Danny changed back into a human, and raced into the house.

* * *

Danny gasped in horror as he saw the messy, dark and despairing house. Aurora looked around, examining the pieces of furniture.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Danny called. Aurora looked up. She heard footsteps, and looked around. The teenage girl saw Jack Fenton, covered in acne. His blemished face was angry as he ran towards Danny.

"Nobody trespasses on Jack Fenton's territory!" Jack boomed. Danny turned around and gasped.

"D-Dad! Relax!" Danny said, scared. Jack stopped, and narrowed his eyes at Danny.

"Dad?" Jack echoed. "I don't have a son! I'm single! Bitterly, bitterly single…" Jack looked around, and spotted Aurora.

"And I don't have a daughter either!" he yelled. Aurora crossed her arms, and scoffed.

"I am _nowhere _near your _daughter._" She said. Danny looked back at his father.

"You're single? Well, that explains, almost everything." He remarked. Jack glared at him.

"What!" Jack asked furiously.

"Ah, err, nothing!" Danny defended himself. "Is that, um…Ecto-acne?" Jack's eyes relaxed for a moment, before returning to a blue flame.

"It's a condition…which you shouldn't know about! How do you know about ecto-acne?" he demanded.

"I'm your son! I know all about the accident, that…" Danny stuttered. Aurora stood up.

"That shouldn't have happened." She finished. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it happened alright." He said, throwing Danny on the floor. "And my life went straight down the gutter from that day on!"

Jack crouched, and blue white rings extended over his body. His orange jumpsuit turned a white one, with a white and red cape and black gloves. Aurora gasped at how similar it looked to Vlad's.

Jack charged up a green blast from his hand, and shot it at Danny. He summoned another one, and hurled it at Aurora, who flew back in pain.

"Stop! Stop! I'm your son!" Danny pleaded.

"Lies, lies! I do not have a son!" Jack yelled, shooting Danny with an ecto-beam. "And even if I did, I wouldn't name him Danny. That's dumb!" Aurora struggled to get up. She groaned in pain, and turned into a ghost, letting the ghostly energy fill through her veins, giving her new strength. She flew up, and watched the battle in front of her. Danny got up, and saw Aurora in ghost form. He turned his attention to Jack.

"I didn't want to do this in front of you, but-" he changed into a ghost. "Going ghost!" Jack's eyes widened in fury.

"You're a ghost?" he asked in disbelief, before charging up a blast. "I hate ghosts!" he yelled, and hurled the green ray at Danny. Danny quickly dodged all the rays, letting them ruin the house. Aurora flew towards Danny.

"That has to be Dad." Danny said. Two rays cleanly missed him and Aurora.

"He aims like your dad." Aurora said, almost jokingly. Jack yelled in anger.

"If it wasn't for ghosts, I would have never lost the love of my life!" Jack said, launching himself at Danny and Aurora. Aurora screamed in pain as Jack's gloved hand wrapped around her petite body. Jack threw Danny and Aurora threw the floor, the two landing in the basement. Danny rubbed his head in pain.

"Oh, this is bad." He said. Aurora glared at him.

"No, this is just _too good!_" she said sarcastically. Danny narrowed his eyes at her.

"We have to get back to Clockwork and change this!" Danny said, looking to where the ghost portal would be. He gasped when he saw the wall was empty. Aurora looked around for the obnoxious yellow and black stripes, only to find distant blue walls. She spotted a small one sitting on a desk, and walked towards it. Danny ran to the portal, determined to change the current fate.

"Maybe we can squeeze through this stupid thing." He said, and then looked through it. "Oh no." he said. Aurora looked past the portal. She widened her eyes in disbelief. On the wall was a newspaper that read, _Wisconsin Dairy King Weds College Sweetheart, _and showed a photo of Maddie and Vlad, arm in arm. Aurora grabbed it, and read a heading aloud.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vlad Masters!" she said angrily, reading the rest of the paper. "No kids…what happened to me?"

Suddenly Jack burst in through the ceiling, with a pink beam in his fist.

"Say goodbye!" he yelled. Danny gasped, and grabbed the paper out of Aurora's hands. He defensively held it out in front of him. Jack's eyes softened when he saw the paper. He took it, and looked sadly at it.

"Goodbye…Seems all I ever do is say goodbye." He said sadly.

"Dad! Err…Jack! I mean… Umm…" Danny stuttered.

"Tell us what happened, please?" Aurora finished. Jack looked at the two teenagers.

"Well, my cat Jasmine won't listen anymore." Jack said. "Anyways, it was twenty years ago, a proto-type portal blasted in my face. I lost Maddie, my beloved. I gained ghost powers, and I tried to find my place in the world. First as a ghost hunter superhero, but that didn't work. Then I moved here, to continue my research on ghosts. But I couldn't get rid of my ghost half, the half Maddie would never love."

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Jack turned his blue gaze to Danny.

"What are you blabbering about?" he demanded. Danny lowered his eyes, and took out his wallet. He opened it up, and handed it to Jack. Jack took it, and gasped when he saw him, Maddie, Danny and Jazz in a family photo.

"Vlad wasn't supposed to marry Maddie, you were." Danny explained. Aurora walked forward.

"Danny went back in time, changed one detail in the past, and ruined everything." She said, smiling. Danny glared at her.

"You're very supportive." He said sarcastically. He and Aurora looked up at a furious Jack.

"B-but I can fix it!" Danny said. Jack yelled in anger.

"More lies!" he said, duplicating himself. Aurora and Danny gasped as the clones attacked them.

* * *

Aurora and Danny were thrown out of the house, and the two smashed into an Amity Park sign, that read, _Amity Park. Life is good._ Aurora grunted in pain as she picked rocks out of her skin. Her suit was torn, and her arm bled ectoplasm. The suit then regenerated right before her eyes. Aurora shuddered. She _still _wasn't used to that. Danny rubbed his arm, and turned to Aurora.

"Maybe Vlad has a portal." He said. Aurora nodded.

"Aurora! There you are!" a voice came from above them. Aurora looked up. She saw two ghosts, one tall, statuesque woman with long, brown hair, and a man with neatly combed black hair. Aurora stared at them in shock.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" the man said. "Where have you been?"

"We've been worried sick." The woman added. She noticed Danny. "Who's this?" Aurora looked at the two strangers.

"Who are _you?_" Aurora asked. The two ghosts laughed.

"Next thing you know, Aurora's going to be asking her sister who she is!" the man laughed. Aurora tilted her head.

"I have a sister?" she asked in disbelief.

"You have a sister?" Danny echoed. The two ghosts looked at Aurora.

"C'mon, Ror*, we left your sister with Grandma." The woman said. Aurora still sat on the ceiling of a building, her eyes wide in shock.

"Are you two my adoptive parents?" Aurora asked. The two ghosts laughed some more.

"Aurora, don't be silly. We're your _birth _parents!" the woman said. Aurora tilted her head.

"C'mon, let's go home." The man said. Aurora nodded reluctantly. She looked back at Danny.

"You coming?" she asked. Danny nodded. The woman looked back at Danny.

"Hey, Aurora, is this your boyfriend?" she asked. Aurora nearly gagged.

"**_NO!_** Oh _hell_ no!" Aurora said, disgusted. The woman laughed.

"If you say so, Ror." Aurora nodded, and flew to the ghost zone with the ghosts.

* * *

"C'mon, Rora! Don't tell me you don't remember the time with Aunty Erin!" a small, 9-year-old girl said. She had shoulder-length, black hair that was tied into neat pigtails. She wore a gray tank and a blue-black skirt. Her pale blue eyes were wild with confusion.

"C'mon, Brooklyn, don't interrogate your sister!" the woman, Annabelle, said. The man, Martin, stood up.

"Well, Annabelle, I think she might have amnesia or something." He said. Danny looked up, and thought fast.

"Yes! She hit her head on a billboard and lost her memory." He said. Aurora tilted her head.

"What? I don't have…" Danny cast her a look, and she caught herself. "My memory…" she lied. "Feel free to tell me all about my life!"

Brook smiled, and jumped up.

"Mom! Dad! Can I tell her? Please?" she asked. Annabelle smiled, and nodded. Brook squealed with delight, and turned to her sister. Pale purple rings formed at her waist, and traveled up. Aurora's eyes widened. After the rings disappeared, Brook was gone.

In her place was a ghost girl. Brook's dark hair was replaced with silver locks. Her hair was in a red hat, and she wore a maroon top. White bands criss-crossed at her small waist. Gray wristbands held black gloves in place, and reaching her knee were white boots. Bright green eyes met Aurora's teal-gray ones.

"Well, you gave me this hat!" Brook said, gesturing towards her red hat. "And y-" Brook was cut off by Martin.

"Brook, sweetie, start from the _beginning._" He said. Brook nodded.

"So, you were born on May 2, the day Mommy died. So Daddy brought you and Mom to the Ghost Zone, where we lived. Later, I was born, and you gave Mom and Dad the idea to name me Brooklyn." Brook said, smiling. "Brooklyn Mei Rosewood! Anyways, you always went out of the Ghost Zone to explore the human world as a human. Mom and Dad got so mad when you snuck out to see the human zone!" she laughed. Aurora nodded.

"Do I have any friends?" Aurora asked, curious. Brook thought for a moment.

"Well, there's…not really." Brook said. Danny scoffed.

"So you can't make friends in this universe either." He joked. Aurora shot him a glare, then looked back at her sister.

"My grades?" she asked.

"Well, they're better than mine. Mom says you're an A- average. I'm a B+ average…" Brook said. Aurora nodded, and thought about Vlad. _He told me that my parents abandoned me because of my ghost parents, and that Dad adopted me because we share ghost powers. But Dad doesn't have ghost powers in this universe, and Annabelle and Martin are my actual parents. That means Vlad stole me!**_

_

* * *

_

* - Ror/Rora is Au**_rora_**'s nickname, because Aurora is just too big of a mouthful for family :) I forgot to squeeze it in previous chapters.

** - Sorry if that part is confusing. It was hard to explain it :/

* * *

**I like Brook :) I want to write a fanfic about her when this story is finished. Oh, and my story _Starry Night _is on hiatus until this story is finished :) One review till the next one, because I'm anxious to put the next one up :P**


	9. Sneaking Out

**Sorry this chapter is really short! I wrote this during an awful case of Writer's Block, so bear with me.**

* * *

Aurora stood up. "Um, Mom?" she asked, the words rolling off her tongue awkwardly. Annabelle looked up from her magazine.

"Yes, Aurora?" she asked. Aurora exchanged a glance with Danny, then back at her mother.

"Um, Danny and I have to go somewhere." She said. Annabelle stared at her.

"In the human zone?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't Brooklyn tell you anything? You're not allowed in the human zone until you're older."

"It's important!"

"No!"

"C'mon! I have to go!"

"Aurora! _No!_" Annabelle said, her eyes a blue flame. Aurora sighed and sat down again.

"Fine." Aurora agreed reluctantly. Annabelle nodded, and continued reading her magazine. Martin looked at Danny.

"Who are you again?" he asked. Danny looked up, unsure what to say.

"Uh…err…I'm a…friend?" he stuttered. Aurora rolled her eyes. _He is nowhere near a friend._

"Okay Darren. But if you lay one hand on my d-" Martin was cut off by Aurora.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Aurora said heatedly.

* * *

Aurora tossed and turned all night. She opened her eyes. _I need to get to Wisconsin!_ She thought. She sat up, and listened to the sounds of the house. She heard gentle snores and deep breathing. She quietly climbed out of bed, and turned into a human. She looked around, and phased into the guest room, where Danny was sleeping.

* * *

Aurora tiptoed past her parent's room with Danny. She looked around, and saw a shadow in the dark. It was Brook.

"Ror? Wh-" she asked, only to be cut off by Danny pressing his hand against her mouth. Aurora pressed her finger to her lips.

"Shh…" she whispered. Brook put her gloved hands on her waist. Although she couldn't talk because of Danny's hand, the look in her green eyes told Aurora that this wasn't the first time this happened. Aurora smiled sheepishly, and walked out of the house with Danny.

* * *

**2 reviews till the next one!**


	10. Wisconsin

**Another Writer's Block Chapter :/**

* * *

Aurora took a deep breath, and knocked on the gray door. She exchanged a nervous glance with Danny, then back at the door. Soon, Vlad and Maddie opened the door. When Vlad saw Danny and Aurora, he sighed. For a second, Aurora thought he would invite her in, saying, "Welcome back, Ror."

"For the last time, we said _no more free cheese samples!_" Vlad said, annoyed. Aurora watched Danny collapse in front of Maddie.

"Mom…" he murmured.

"Mom!" Vlad and Maddie echoed.

* * *

Aurora sat in the table with Danny, nibbling on a piece of Swiss. Maddie watched the two teenagers.

"We really should call your parents." Maddie said. "They must be worried sick about their kids." Aurora turned towards Maddie.

"First of all, he is _not _my brother." Aurora said. Danny looked at Maddie and Vlad.

"Well, my parents are sort of…missing. There was an accident…" he explained. Maddie and Vlad gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" Vlad said. He turned to Aurora. "And yours?"

"Umm…my parents…" Aurora started.

"Are dead." Danny finished. Aurora rolled her eyes. _At least he's telling the truth. _Maddie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you two need a place to stay?" Maddie asked. Vlad took her hand.

"Oh, you're kindness shows no boundaries, my love." He said. Aurora felt like gagging.

"Ugh, save it for the bedroom!"

* * *

**Sorry of that last line was too much for some people, but knowing Little Miss Aurora here, she wouldn't quite keep it...classy.**


	11. The End

**Here it is! The final chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny and Aurora phased into the basement. It was eerie purple, but was basically the same as the Fenton lab. Danny looked around, and spotted a pink portal with a heart.

"Yes! Now I can get back to the ghost zone!" Danny said. Aurora cleared her throat, and glared at him.

"Uh, I mean, _we _can get back to the Ghost Zone." Danny said. Aurora nodded.

"Much better." She said.

Suddenly, a noise came from above, and a slender woman dropped down from the ceiling, holding what looked like a giant, deadly vacuum.

"Eat Maddie Weasel, ghosts!" she said, charging up the weapon. Aurora screamed as she and Danny were sucked into the vacuum.

* * *

Aurora warily opened her eyes. There Maddie was facing Aurora and Danny, who were both pinned in an operation table. Aurora struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Oh, you're awake? Good. I have a few questions for you." Maddie said, her eyes cold. She pressed a button, and the machine charged up. Maddie grabbed two rays, and aimed them next to Danny and Aurora.

"First, who are you two, and what are you doing in my secret lab?" Maddie asked. Aurora stared at the ray, frightened.

"Well, for starters, my name is Aurora." Aurora said, her voice shaky. Maddie then gritted her teeth, and fired the ray, moving them closer to the two ghosts.

"No!" Danny pleaded. "Wait! What are you doing? Stop!" Maddie laughed.

"H, scream all you want, ghosts. These walls are soundproof. They have to be or my husband would find out about it." Maddie said. Aurora rolled her green eyes.

"Now who are you?" Maddie demanded, looking at Danny. Danny screamed.

"I-I'm…your son." Danny confessed. "Yours and Jack Fenton's." Maddie narrowed her eyes.

"Liar! I haven't seen Jack Fenton in years! He blamed me for the accident in college! Vlad told me so!" Maddie said. Aurora scoffed.

"Would you actually believe Vlad?" Aurora said. "I used to be his adoptive daughter, until I found out he _stole _me from my family!" Maddie ignored Aurora, and continued talking.

"Vlad and I ran away here to escape his ghostly wrath." She spat, her words cold.

"What?" Danny said. "That's insane! He's still totally in love with you!"

"It's true Maddie." A voice said from above. Aurora gasped, and looked at the ceiling, where Jack was flying into the room.

"Jack?" Maddie gasped. "B-But Vlad told me you never wanted to see me again."

"I never stopped wanting to see you Maddie. But I couldn't face you like this," he said, changing into a human. "But I had to come, because of this." He said, holding up a Fenton family photo.

"Oh, Jack!" Maddie exclaimed, hugging Jack. She looked at Danny and Aurora. "And you two must be my children from an alternate timeline!" Aurora scoffed.

"Hey, what did I say before?" Aurora said. "I'm not a Fenton, I'm a Rosewood." Maddie let go of Danny, and raced towards her portal.

"You don't really think I spend my nights thinking of new cheese recipes, do you?" she said, opening the portal. Jack walked forward towards Maddie.

"Oh, Maddie just think. In another universe we have three kids to embarrass." He said.

"TWO!" Aurora corrected, annoyed. Suddenly, an ecto-weapon hurled itself at Aurora and Danny. Danny grabbed Aurora, and pulled her down, letting the goo fall into the portal.

"Thanks." Aurora breathed. She looked at the attacker, and scowled. There, Vlad was in the doorway, holding the Ecto-Foamer.

"You've been experimenting again!" Vlad spat, his words dripping with venom. Maddie gasped.

"Vlad, its not what you think!" Maddie lied. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"No, Maddie, it's exactly what he thinks!" Jack said. "You and I were meant to be together, and nothing will stop it!" he said, changing into a ghost. Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing except this!" he said, shooting the Ecto-Foamer at Jack. It hit him and pinned him against a wall.

"Leave him alone!" Danny said, flying up and shooting a ghost ray at Vlad. Vlad dodged them, until one hit his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at Danny, and then shot him with the Ecto-Foamer, launching him into the operation table. Vlad then grabbed Aurora by her wrist, and flung her onto the other table, locking her in place.

"You two have overstayed your welcome! Now you're going to have to leave, molecule by molecule." He said.

"First of all, déjà vu." Aurora said. "Second, why did I ever see him as my _dad?_" Vlad ignored her, and shot the two rays towards Danny and Aurora. Out of the blue, Jack pushed Vlad out of the way, and turned off the ray,

"Step away from my children!" Jack said. Aurora groaned.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Aurora yelled. Vlad then pushed Jack out of the way, and grabbed the ray, shooting it at Jack. Jack summoned a pink shield, only for it to explode, causing him to collapse as a human. Maddie raced towards Jack.

"Jack!" she shrieked. Jack groaned.

"It' okay Maddie. Just remember what could've been…" he said. He let out a shudder, and closed his eyes, never to open again. Maddie turned towards Vlad, baring her white teeth.

"You despicable, lying piece of cheese!" she yelled.

"Now Maddie, I may be a lying piece of cheese, but I'm still your husband. Maddie grabbed Vlad's collar, and threw him into the ghost portal.

"Consider that a divorce!" she yelled. Suddenly the portal started beeping. Maddie panicked, and quickly unlocked the operations table.

"The portal is overloading." She said quickly. "Go back in time; make sure this never happens!" Danny nodded, and flew away with Aurora.

* * *

"I'm surprised you weren't barfing when Mom and Dad were all emotional." Danny remarked. Aurora laughed.

"Nah, I'm a sucker for romance." Aurora said. Danny laughed.

"Then how come you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked. Aurora scoffed.

"Don't even think about it, Fenton." She laughed, flying faster.

* * *

Aurora watched as the Ecto-acne disappeared from Vlad's face like magic. Vlad sighed.

"I knew you'd come through Daniel. All it took was the proper motivation." He said. He looked at Aurora. "Let's go home now." Aurora glared at Vlad.

"So, you're still weak right?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing." Aurora said. "It's just that I know you stole me as an infant, took me as your own, lied to me about my past, and made me obey to your every command." She smiled, enjoying the look on Vlad' face.

* * *

Vlad screamed as Danny and Aurora shot him into the air. Danny turned to Aurora.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked. Aurora shrugged, turning into a ghost.

"I'm gonna go to the Ghost Zone. You know, find my family, see if Brook was born." Aurora said simply.

"So you're leaving Earth?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you coming back anytime soon?"

"Probably not. Just as my mom said, I'm not allowed in the 'Human Zone' until I'm older."

"But you never followed rules anyways."

"True."

"So…"

"Bye Danny." Aurora said, flying into Fenton Works to use the Ghost Portal. She quietly slid past Jack and Maddie, who were playing chess. She pressed a button on the ghost portal, and it opened for her. She flew in, taking a deep breath. _Bye Danny.

* * *

_

**Expect a sequel after Starry Night is finished! Thanks for reviewing, and I hoped you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
